Poor Man's Rose
|name = Poor Man's Rose |kanji = |romaji = Hinja no Bara, Minichua Rōzu |classification = Weapon |ability = Explosion and Poisoning |located in = Isaac Netero's body (Former) |owned by = Isaac Netero (Former) |manga debut = Chapter 298 |anime debut = Episode 126 (2011)}} The Poor Man's Rose (貧者の薔薇, Hinja no Bara) or Miniature Rose (ミニチュアローズ, Minichua Rōzu) is a chemo-explosive weapon of mass destruction and one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 298 Appearance The Miniature Rose has a boxy appearance. It is known to be quite small, and in fact Isaac Netero was able to hide one inside his own body. When the bomb explodes, the fallout cloud takes the peculiar appearance of a blooming rose, which earned it its name. Background The Poor Man's Rose is a type of low-budget and small weapon of mass destruction that has frightening destructive capabilities. It is cheap and can be mass-produced in short amounts of time and is favored by small dictatorships because of that. Up until Chairman Netero's battle with the Chimera Ant King, the Poor Man's Rose had "bloomed" 10 times over in more than 250 countries, taking away the lives of 5,120,000 people. When its usage in a capital during a terrorist attack caused 110,000 deaths, an international treaty was established to forbid any further production. However, more than 80% of the countries that are possessing the bomb did not dispose of or ban the use of the pre-existing bombs. Currently, hundreds of thousands of Miniature Roses remain. Plot Chimera Ant arc At some point prior to the attack on Ming Jol-ik's Royal Palace, Netero had a Poor Man's Rose implanted within himself that would go off when he died, so that he could kill the King in case his battle prowess did not suffice. When Zero Hand fails to significantly injure Meruem, Netero commits suicide to detonate the bomb. The explosion nearly killed Meruem, but he is eventually healed by Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 299 However, as time progresses, the three begin to suffer the effects of the poison, with Menthuthuyoupi being the first to die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 Shaiapouf shares his fate shortly afterward.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 314 Meruem decides to spend his last moments playing Gungi with Komugi, warning her that she will die as well if she remains with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 317 Eventually, he succumbs to the poison shortly before her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Abilities The Poor Man's Rose can create an immensely powerful explosion that could leave even Meruem on the brink of death. The heat from the explosion is enough to melt stone into lava almost immediately, and the force of the blast is powerful enough to destroy a number of rock formations that were apparently capable of surviving military arms testing. The site of the explosion remains incandescent for at least a few minutes after the detonation. The exact distance of the blast radius is currently unknown, but it seems to span the distance of several city blocks. Those who survive the initial explosion will absorb the poison and suffer internal damage, their organs being destroyed by the rapid uptake of the bomb's deadly poison which is much stronger than other poisons. The toxin is implied to bring a slow and painful death, eating the victims' bodies away from the inside out while turning them into poisonous agents themselves. The substance in their bodies then apparently leaks like a gas, }} propagating a vast chain reaction of casualties. In other words, the poison isn't just lethal, it's also highly contagious. A victim survives just long enough to spread the poison to someone else, creating the perfect killing chain. Exposure to the poison can be identified by nose bleeds and/or coughing up blood. The poison is potent enough to kill two weakened Royal Guards in less than an hour,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 312 and eventually kill Meruem himself. Trivia * The name of the explosive device probably comes from the song popularized by Patsy Cline, "''A Poor Man's Roses (or a Rich Man's Gold)''". * The Miniature Rose is likely the Hunter × Hunter universe counterpart to the real-life atomic bomb. Anime and Manga Differences * In the anime, the similarity to the atomic bomb was heightened by briefly showing its fallout cloud in the shape of a mushroom.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 127 (2011) References Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Technologies